wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Moorhen
Queen Moorhen is a female MudWing adorned with various gemstones, signifying her importance as the current queen of the MudWing tribe. By size and age, she is one of the oldest queens in Pyrrhia, described to be as big as Morrowseer. Like every other MudWing queen, she has not and will most likely never be challenged for the throne by her sisters, because her siblings are a very tightly knit group and they would never try to kill each other. Appearance She is a stately, russet-hued and adorned with various gemstones embedded on to her head and ankles. The Brightest Night, page 244 History The Brightest Night Moorhen gathered her army to prepare for an invasion of the IceWing territory with her SkyWing allies, in which they planned to wipe out the whole of the IceWing tribe. Sunny visited Moorhen during one of her nightmares using a dreamvisitor to warn her about the battle. Sunny managed to convince her not to go through with the invasion, because it would kill too many dragons on both sides, and to arrive at Burn's stronghold a few days later for the peace summit. Although Moorhen did agree, she was still unsure it would solve anything, but was present at the stronghold at the end of the book. Personality Moorhen was the bigwings of her clutch, and because of that she is very protective of her siblings, which includes three brothers and a sister. Her protective instincts extend to the rest of her tribe as well, explaining why the MudWings joined the war. Burn threatened Moorhen to fight for her; otherwise she would attack the tribe. According to Reed, Moorhen is a good queen, and is loved by her fellow MudWings. She would do anything to protect her tribe from danger. Family Tree Quotes “Can’t you see I’m in the middle of a campaign? And everyone’s dying and it’s all my fault and I can’t save them?” -To Sunny during her dreamvisit "You're very small to be in charge of saving the world." -To Sunny during her dreamvisit Trivia * A moorhen is a type of waterfowl in the family Rallidae, resembling a dark duck. * Virtually, there is no moorhen anymore, due to it being renamed the Common Gallinule * Burn threatened to kill her tribe if she didn't join the war, but promised one hundred years of immunity from attack in exchange for joining her. * Moorhen and Coral are the only two queens to be part of the original leadership at the time of The Dragonet Prophecy and still lead in Talons of Power, as well as probably still being queens in Darkness of Dragons. * Her palace is built around a large lake at the bottom edge of Pyrrhia, on the borders of the Rainforest Kingdom and the Mud Kingdom. It is the only palace that has not yet been visited, and Qibli may go there in DoD. * She knows of the SeaWings' scrolls as referring to them in The Brightest Night as "The SeaWing queen's silly, romantic scrolls". * She has been described as an older queen. ** This is probably due to the fact that a MudWing's siblings would never betray each other, as they have a very close bond instinctively. * Moorhen is most likely not descended from the original line of MudWing Queens, as Chameleon has mentioned that there was a time the MudWings were left with no heirs. * She had originally allied with Blister and the SeaWings, but after the events of Assassin, they broke their alliance. Gallery Typical MudWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical MudWing (colored), by Joy Ang MudTransparent.png|A typical MudWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanmudwing.jpg|A typical MudWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold MoorhenTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing QueenMoorhenByTime.jpeg|Queen Moorhen by CrystalWarder QueenmoorhenBYNS.png|By Nightstrike the Dragon Wof d a d day 19 moorhen by xthedragonrebornx-daetofk.png|By xTheDragonRebornx Moorhen.JPG|Queen Moorhen by HarpyoftheRainWings File:74defb805865d417c7cf9a241e36dcb5.jpg|Queen Moorhen by stingfish101 MudWings.png|By Congela the IceWing queen_moorhen_by_xthedragonrebornx-daaq7ea.jpeg|Queen Moorhen drawn by xTheDragonRebornx|link=http://xthedragonrebornx.deviantart.com/art/Queen-Moorhen-622680562 0202171843a-1.jpg|Queen Moorhen, by Adren MudWing Sigil.png|MudWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Moorhen.jpg|A real moorhen untitled_by_vision_seeker-db2viqv.png|Queen Moorhen D-a-d - Day 19 by Vision-Seeker|link=http://vision-seeker.deviantart.com/art/Queen-Moorhen-D-a-d-Day-19-669957799 Moorhen.png|by Toenailish IMG_0290.JPG|A real moorhen queen_moorhen_by_drawgonite-d8kwpfb.jpg|Queen Moorhen by Drawgonite|link=http://drawgonite.deviantart.com/art/Queen-Moorhen-518847671 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:MudWings Category:BN Characters Category:Mentioned in HK Category:Mentioned in MR Category:Mentioned in EP Category:Mentioned in ToP Category:Mentioned in Assassin Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Queens Category:Mentioned in DP